


Falling in Love

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Slash, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Remus makes a realization about Sirius.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> This was originally posted in 2013 as a gift to [gamma_x_orionis ](http://gamma-x-orionis.livejournal.com/profile)

Remus fell in love with Sirius during breakfast at the Great Hall. What a silly way to fall in love at that. There had been no big declaration or fanfare. No flowers or chocolates. Not even a prank or two. There had only been Sirius quietly drinking his morning coffee.

It was as if everything that was and had been Sirius culminated in that one moment. The way Sirius slept sprawled out on his bed, limbs everywhere and nowhere at once. His smile. A bright happy smile that was also full of sadness and pain. Pain that Remus wanted to smooth away. How Sirius knitted his brows together at particular dense portions of a transfiguration text. How his fingers brushed against Remus' when they walked side by side. All Remus wanted to do was to hold Sirius’ hand. 

Maybe Remus had always loved Sirius after all.

#### Works inspired by this one:

####  [Falling in Love [PODFIC]](https://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/91147.html) by [ashiiblack](https://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/)


End file.
